1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to extracting contents from containers. More particularly, this invention provides an apparatus and methods which supports an inverted container such that contents may move near the container opening for easy access.
2. Related Art
Restaurant professionals, condiment connoisseurs, mechanics, and others who deal with containers often find it difficult to extract the final remaining contents from their containers, especially where the container contents include semi-viscous fluids. Most common is the case of ketchup in the ketchup bottle, but a wide variety of other condiments and household items can cause just as much grief. The simple solution to this problem is easily recognizable to many—invert the container and wait for gravity to draw the contents down toward the opening. When the container is opened the contents can be easily removed. The problem is that many content hoarding containers are not easy to stand on end and may readily tip over.
Attempts have made to solve this problem, including the provision of known devices designed to hold an inverted container using various implements and designs, i.e. concentric steps, flexible fingers, etc. Some devices have even removed the need for keeping the lid on the container while it's inverted—cups or other containers are placed below the inverted, open container. The cups are not attached to the rest of the apparatus. This makes the devices cumbersome because the cups or catching elements can be lose, may spill easily, and the devices are not easy to store in a refrigerator, place on a shelf, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clean and efficient way to save the last remaining contents of containers. Hence, the present invention relates to new and useful improvements in an inverted container holding apparatus, system, and method.